We've lost, but we will keep fighting
by winged sword
Summary: Sequel to what about the plan. You're name is Dave Strider, and you lost
1. Chapter 1

AN: SEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck, not yet, but someday, maybe.

XXXXX

What is immortality?

The absence of death, or the never ending life?

A constant cycle of reincarnation?

Or maybe just the feeling of never ceasing to exist.

Your name is Dave Strider.

You look at yourself, reflected a thousand times, a thousand deaths.

Immortality from constant rebirth.

Rebirth into yourself.

You are a god.

A god shackled by pain and mortality.

You look at yourself, your death reflected onto the body of a thousand mortals, you don't feel anymore.

What made it go wrong.

Your perfect plan.

Your chance to change all of this, to save them.

You were too weak, too slow.

They were too strong, too fast, there was too many of them.

Your name is Dave Strider.

And you lost.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL, upadte

Disclaimer: I don't own things

XXXXX

You fall to your knees, impaled through the heart.

You fall again.

And again.

All around Daves fall, dead or dying.

But it's good.

Better you than them.

John, Rose, Bro, the Mayor. All your friends are safe.

Right?

You turn back, you want to see them one last time, the people you gave your life a thousand times over for.

The face that stares back at you, one you know, one you always wanted to see in person.

John's eyes aren't as nice as you thought they'd be, it might be the blood leaving you, or the horror in them.

The fear.

The building anger.

Despair.

Love?

All of these thoughts, so many for a dead man.

You look forward, it's like time stopped, it could have, you wouldn't even notice.

English

The monster.

He wants to kill you.

Not just you though, them, all of them.

You friends.

How.

How fucking dare he.

You gasp in pain as you pull your own sword from your chest and stand up, all around you other Daves are getting up.

Glowing red.

How dare he try and hurt them.

You remember now. Something it feels like you learned a thousand years ago.

The reason you're still fighting.

Not to win, or to survive, never for yourself.

You grip the handle of the your welsh blade.

You fought for them, it was always for them.

You turned yourself into a warrior for them.

Became a god to protect them.

You're the shield that keeps them alive.

And the sword the destroy whatever wants to hurt them.

You're Dave Strider.

A warrior to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL, upadte, again

Disclaimer: You don't own me, you're not my dad, TELL ME TO CLEAN MY ROOM ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR

XXXXX

You look around.

It's winter again, the forest seems so calm covered in snow.

You shiver a little from the cold, it's nothing like home.

You hear the croaking of one of these frogs you're looking for, one of many.

You try and remember to get a real coat for next time as you walk after the frog to collect it.

Jades land is so much different from your own, almost a complete opposite in every way, if you knew your color wheel better you could maybe determine if it was the opposite color.

You pick up the frog carefully and start your walk back, admiring the scenery while you can, you didn't really get a chance to when you were searching for the frog the first time.

You remember the first time.

Mostly you remember the fear.

But now it seems so different.

After the third time you didn't even notice the fear.

Just the sensation of being somewhere, no, somewhen you're not supposed to be.

You pet the frog a little trying to slow your walking speed to delay the inevitable.

You can feel Jack from here.

So can you, well, sort of you.

You from the first time.

Back when you felt like you had a chance to win against Jack.

Now you just looked on hopelessly.

You watched him kill one after another.

You resign yourself to join them, slowly putting the frog down and patting him goodbye.

He was a good frog, a nice universal constant kinda.

You smile at the frog realizing it might not actually be a he.

"Until next time around right?" You say holding it's hand up to fist bump it before turning back to Jack.

You smile again.

It's almost...

It's almost nice having this simple routine.

Travel back.

Wander off looking for the frog.

Find him.

Fight Jack.

"Die"

Repeat.

So simplistic.

So...

What's the word.

Silly?

You almost laugh at calling the situation silly.

No it's more refined.

Like fine art you guess.

Like Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.

This time you do laugh, remembering your old comic.

You remember your time back in the apartment, eating broritos and playing that skateboarding game.

You throw a glance at Jade as she looks on in horror as the, hm, you guess he's the main Dave, since he died the way the main one always has.

You draw you're stupid broken sword thing.

Seriously.

Why the hell didn't you ever try fixing this dumb thing.

Fighting with a broken sword.

You must look like an idiot.

Swinging a fucking sword handle around trying to look menacing.

It's actually pretty hilarious.

Look at me.

Dave Fucking Strider.

Doing battle against an alien space dog monster thing.

With a fucking sword handle.

You decide to tell your frog friend about it next time you see him.

He'll appreciate it.

Dave Strider.

The idiot with 1/3 of a sword.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL, upadte, again, again

Disclaimer: You come in here on my daughters birthday asking me for a favor

XXXXX

"Come on Dave you're sooooo slow" He says with a smile as you catch up to him.

It's weird, being hear, with John.

His smile catches onto you and you smile back at him.

"Oh shut up Egbert, it's not like we're in a hurry" You say looking at the invitation, for now or sometime before the universe ends, whichever is easier.

"That doesn't mean we should be late, being 'earlier' is much better than being late" He says air quoting early, he turns around and continues in the direction you were previously headed.

You watch him as you lag behind again.

So happy and full of life, you say it letting out a mirthless laugh.

You ignore the soot on his jacket cuffs most of the time, although that's fairly easy to not see.

You're not sure how he ignores your chest.

It's pretty noticeable, since it's literally made up of bullet holes.

You'll give her one thing, Jade's a hell of a shot.

The two of you keep walking across this endless terrain, set on reaching your destination for the turn of the century you guess.

You're not even sure why you're going.

It's just a stupid date with Vriska for John.

You could be doing something cool.

Like chilling with bro, or making some sick beats with reverse future timeline bro.

Dirk? Yeah you think his name was Dirk.

He was fun to hang with, and he seems to enjoy spending time with you too.

Those are both like major pluses in your book.

You wish you could spar with him, but when either of you get going it's like some PTSD crap and you both fall over in complete fear.

Apparently he died in a similar way to bro, stabbed by a sword somehow.

As for you, you just can't handle seeing the sword in him, too much like how Bro looked, hell, it's exactly how Bro looked.

You look up from your feet, John's gotten pretty far away, like geez, that's far.

You up the pace a little, not too much.

Can't get there too on time after all.

You're Name is Dave Strider.

And You're content with your life.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL, upadte, again, again, agaiiiiiiiiiiiiin, um, trigger warning: there is mention of cutting and things like that

Disclaimer: Only 400 damage what are you some kind of noob?

XXXXX

You look at your computer, decide to not turn it on.

You're not in the mood to talk to them right now.

You look at yourself in the mirror, bruised and scraped, another fight with bro.

You rub your sides, he hit you there, ugh it hurts like hell now.

You pull your shirt up to see the scars there, you wish you could say they were from bro, or from anything besides yourself.

You haven't told anyone about it, especially not your friends, Rose would have a psycho analysis field day on you.

John would have a heart attack, and repeatedly tell you he's there for you.

Jade might like, bark? You're not sure actually what she'd do, she might not even know what you meant by it.

Bro would probably beat the shit out of you if he found out.

You sigh and fall onto your bed.

You remember why it the cuts started.

Those dreams.

They felt too real.

You die constantly.

But worse than that.

They die.

Bro, John, Rose, Jade.

You watched them die, so many times.

You were helpless, even though in the dreams you were strong, as powerful as a god it felt like.

But you always fell short.

That's when it started.

The cutting, it wasn't a little bit, it started and it feels like you can't stop.

The gouge on your side is more recent, but the hair thin scars running down your legs, the marks on your back, your arms, their months old now.

You're surprised bro doesn't know yet.

You remember the time he was out of town, the nightmare was so bad, the cuts were deeper than before, they bled more too.

You had to rush to clean it up, all the stains, bro called and said he was coming back that night.

You look at the paint cracks on your ceiling.

You pull back the sleeve on your arm and look at the scars, run your finger over them, it feels so weird to look at them like this.

You shudder a little.

You think about how john would react to seeing them, he might do what you just did, run his hand over them, feel them.

You start to cry.

You can't remember when you fell in love with him.

Maybe when he sent you the present for your birthday.

Maybe when he smiled at you, even if it was through a computer.

You cry more.

Who could love someone with scars like these.

Scars from themselves.

You want to scream, but you can't.

A long time later

You wake up.

You look at your hands.

The scars are gone...

You look up.

Everything's green.

You smile.

Maybe now.

Without the scars.

Without the past weighing you down.

Maybe you can face John now.

Tell him everything you've been afraid to say.

You're Dave Strider.

You're ready to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You hating on my sick beats yo?

Disclaimer: No.

XXXXX

You lie there, feeling like you could forget the rest of the world.

All alone, a planet of lava and gears, or something stupid like that.

It's so quiet, no wonder you two decided to go through with your plan soon.

You look into the universe, and all you can see is the emptiness there, the dark, the black.

Like no one else is out there with you.

Well, almost no one else, just her.

It's weird now that you think about it.

Rose is your sister kind of, but you doubt you feel any kind of family ties with her.

You remember how you met her, it definitely wasn't the way most brothers meet their sister, all because of John.

Now that you think about it, a lot of things that have happened in your life are because of John.

Meeting Rose and Jade, getting your shades, the end of the world, the funeral.

Fucking Calsprite.

Yeah ok, maybe that one isn't his fault, it's mostly your own actually, but still, this fucking magic puppet asshole.

Man, having dead friends that are causing the inevitable end of your universe blows.

Ugh

You look at your apartment.

Throw down some sick beats?

Fucking hell yes, what better way to celebrate the end of a universe.

You're Dave Strider

You're laying some ill beats yo


	7. Chapter 7

AN: It's time to reel it in

Disclaimer: Definitely not

XXXXX

You hold his hand and look up at him, your head is resting on his lap.

A plan you made out of anger. It was reckless yeah, but it had to be.

It might have been borderline suicidal, ok not even borderline it just was suicidal, but you had to do it, for your friends.

They needed you, you could feel it, they needed their knight to protect them and shield them from the hurt.

But now.

You smile up at Karkat.

He's alive somehow.

Crazy right.

You feel one of his tears fall on your cheek.

You slowly reach up and wipe another off his cheek.

"Bro, it's aight, I'm the Knight of Time, I've got time to spare" You say confidently.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" He yells back, you can tell he's an emotional wreck. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS, YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP DYING ON US YOU PRICK, WE NEED YOU, I FUCKING NEED YOU, YOU'RE OUR FRIEND, HOW MANY DEAD DAVES IS ENOUGH, **HOW MANY.**"**  
**

You look in his eyes.

"I'm their shield, to protect them... To take away the pain" You whisper weakly, the blood loss is slowly getting to you.

"YOU'RE OUR FRIEND, WE FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU, ALL YOU'RE DOING IS HURTING US MORE" He keeps crying while shouting. "I've lost too many friends because of my mistake, I... I'm sorry, I did this, I made English, and Jack, I made them all, I couldn't even be a good leader."

The two of you are silent for a moment as he keeps crying.

Your vision starts to fade.

Your name is Dave Strider.

You'd do it all again, just for them.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: It's been a while, but here comes the feelings train

Disclaimer: I can't hold all of these feelings

XXXX

A monument build in his honor. Sword in hand, a knight ready to defend against the onslaught of war.

A protector to those he loved. A blade to those too weak to fight, a shield for those who needed to be kept safe in the darkest of times.

A friend to those who hated themselves. A hero to the innocent. A god to the believers.

A banisher of evil.

A hero.

A hero, the kind that did it, not for the fame or the glory.

A hero of the people.

A knight.

The knight.

Immortalized here, to never be forgotten.

The shield of a new world.

The guardian of humanity.

His deeds unsung.

A monument to him.

In every breath you take.

In every tick of a clock.

In every turn of a gear.

In ever lovers embrace.

In the sunshine.

A monument to his name.

Dave.


	9. Chapter 9

Hold them back, right, easy. Be a hero, save them all, hard. Do it all, one man. Then again, it's never just one man when it's you.

"Dave, you're, you can't all" You wish you had the time to turn back to comfort him. But for you all, the hundreds, the thousands even.

Time is short at hand for a knight. Gotta make the most of it, maybe one of the later ones will turn and say a final goodbye. Maybe they know it's futile to fight, they know the meaninglessness of your sacrifice.

Time can't eat your ass, you're the hero, and heroes save lives. You will save lives.

By now you think it's hard to imagine there's a god up there, with all the godly powers down here already, but maybe if there is, they'll let you see the aftermath.

On this final day, all of you gave up, but to give up isn't enough. You have to use your life, your last resource to save the day. Easy.

"Just remember, I want a monument at least twenty feet high" You say without turning back. You'll win. You will also die trying.

If that's what it takes, does it matter. The ends will justify the means.


End file.
